Love of the Insane
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: Drabbley moments of the 2 madcap witches of Harry Potter; Luna and Bellatrix. Contains friendship, love, femslash, akwardness, and death. Anything doesn't agree don't read. This is for every Bella/Luna fanfic writer.


LW: HP everybody! Who wants Bella/Luna drabble moments.

Bellatrix: Your insane.

LW: I'm just an eccentric who likes odd pairings, you know ones that can never be **(CharmGwen, Faberry, Ulquiorra/Lilynette, Rika/Renamon, This!)** Now this is in the format of some 30 moment fics of a few pairings I liked, except with less moments though if I ever update it I'll try get to thirty. (Currently 19)

Luna: LW don't own Harry Potter or any characters in it. By the way don't tell Neville this pairing exists, it'll break his little heart. By the way, this (obviously) doesn't follow the Harry Potter plot very well but very few non-canon pairings ever do. **(Look above for examples)**

**Love of the Insane **

**1. ****Company – **When Luna was kidnapped by the Death Eaters Bellatrix knew she'd found someone on the same wavelength as herself, which would be fun for them both.

**2. ****Innocence – **Luna had that sort of dreamy, innocent outlook on the world that it fascinated Bellatrix that even after everything she still looked so cheerful and at peace. Oh how the witch wished she could live in that world with her.

**3. ****Realization – **When Bellatrix realized what she was feeling for the almost albino little witch she instantly made it clear to Luna, mainly by slamming her against the wall and kissing her. Luckily Luna accepted it wholeheartedly.

**4. ****Acceptance – **Luna and Bellatrix's relationship was accepted wholeheartedly, as both were Pure Bloods and deserved to be happy in their minds.

**5. ****Mirror – **Snape noticed Luna was like a blond version of Bellatrix back when they went to school together before she joined the Death Eaters. (I personally believe Luna's a lighter (in every sense) version of what Bellatrix was like in school. I mean they're both bonkers it's just Luna's eccentric and Bella's psychopathic)

**6. ****Kiss – **Unlike with most things about her, Bellatrix was a gentle kisser, letting Luna take control most of the time. This was something none of the girls believed but it explained by Bella had the bite marks and Luna still had the (fairly) flawless skin.

**7. ****Nargles – **Luna noticed the Nargles like Bella almost as much as she did, seeing as they'd always swarm over her when they went hunting.

**8. ****Marriage – **'I think we should get married one day don't you' The older woman flinched, and Luna remembered her husband had died in the department of Mysteries a few years back.

**9. ****Mask – **When Harry and the others came to rescue her, Luna tried her best not to look disappointed by the fact she mightn't she her love again.

**10. ****Joy – **Luna didn't think she could contain herself when she arrived in Hogwarts and saw Bellatrix sitting at the long table staring right back at her.

**11. ****Future – **Even as Bella sat with her oldest friend Snape, the teacher's lounge seemed so empty without her love and she wished the years could speed up to when they could both teach together at Hogwarts

**12. ****Cold – **Snuggling up to the little witch Bellatrix realised just how cold the younger woman was without her. She made a vow to always warm the girls body like the blond warms her once icy heart.

**13. ****Love – **Bellatrix knew with all her heart that she truly loved Luna Lovegood.

**14. ****Eternity – **They'd be together forever, it was a promise both would swear to keep.

**15. ****Deflowered – **'Are you sure you want me to deflower you? I mean there's probably someone else' 'Oh shut up and do it'. Harry and Ron took this moment to walk in on them seeing Luna looking like some kind of flower pot, ones of all kinds sprouting all over her. It seems she'd drunken a vegetation enhancement potion instead of her more expansive potion she'd hoped for. On the bright side the mandrakes have never looked better.

**16. ****Virginity – **When Bella finally took her virginity for real, Luna felt the happiest she'd been in years, along with her lover who'd probably not felt this good since she was Luna's age.

**17. ****Fear – **Lunasaw the pain that had been done to her love in her eyes, and that one day she'd return to the Dark Lord out of fear of what he'd do to her if she didn't. it was something Luna knew she'd just have to accept

**18. ****Death – **As Bellatrix's body turned to dust and fell apart Luna saw her future shatter with her love.

**19. ****Revenge** – She hadn't wanted to do this, but as she looked over the Weasley's body she knew she would never feel right if she hadn't avenged her lover before she met her on the other side.

LW: Well that's the end of it.

Ginny: How dare you let her kill mum you B******! (Goes unconscious)

LW: All hail the author!

Luna: Can you stop being a moron for a minute and end it.

LW: Nah. You can do it.

Bella & Luna: OK. R&R People !


End file.
